Raising a mofia
by mimizmd
Summary: Summery Inside. Rated T for potty mouths.
1. How the years have past

_Disclaimer - Inuyasha is not mine...sigh neither is much of this story. Most of this story has been changed from its original content. I did not like the author's chapter 2 and she seemed to be taking forever with the story. _

_This story is my favorite, so expect updates of chapters on this one than my others, but not soon. School is coming up for me again and I might be too busy in that. With your helping this story, we can expect some of this story to go my and your way. Enjoy!_

**Summery - Kagome was accidentally in love and paid for it with twins. The father of her children is the boss of a mafia. She found out who and what he was, so she left without telling Inuyasha she was pregnant. 5 years later he has found out about his kids and intends to raise them and make Kagome's life a living hell. InuTaro is loves of Inuyasha and hates Kagome, but InuMiYuu is scared of Inuyasha and loves Kagome. Can one parent help the other child love the other parent? And will this teamwork affect Inuyasha and Kagome ending up together again? Nah! Both of them hate each other, or do they?**

_**How the years have passed**_

Kagome Higurashi, the mafia leader's girl, and she did not like being in a mafia. She did not mean to get involved in a mafia in the first place. She just suddenly fell for its boss. After getting to know him, she saw that he was a quick-tempered, rude, and conceded mafia boss, but she was in love with him so much that she even made love with him one night. It was too late before she thought that it was a mistake, but she was not going to regret having these children. It was not their fault. But none the less, she has decided to break it off with him before he asks her to marry him by force. Even though he was the way he was, she was not going to let Inuyasha marry someone he might not have even loved. So she began:

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." He turned his head from his friends that he was talking to, to her.

"Alone."

"Oh… Be right back with you guys." He went with Kagome and whispered. "What?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I cannot do this anymore."

"What? What can you not do?"

"Let me finish!" She paused; she looked down; she twiddled her fingers and continued. "I cannot be with you anymore Inuyasha."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha said, starting to get upset.

"I am moving… and I am going to get a career and live my life there as well." Inuyasha could not believe it. She was going leaving him so that she could live a different life. She did not want him by her side; instead, she wanted to be alone.

"Fine, go ahead! I do not give a damn what in the hell you do!" He turned around and folded his arms. For a moment Kagome thought she saw a hint of something hidden underneath Inuyasha, but of course he was never going to show it. "Get the fuck out of my face!" Kagome said nothing. She kept her head down, hiding her eyes with her bangs, before she turned and ran off. The big thing for Kagome was that she was crying. Was it deep down that some part of her did not want to let go? She did not know, nor was she going to think about it now. She was just going to go pack her things and leave; and so, she did.

7 months after she left him, she had 2 wonderful babies. One was a handful and the other was the most angelic baby anyone could ever ask for. She could not think of very good names for the babies. She thought slowly, yet she thought carefully.

"Ok little boy. You're going to be called InuTaro Tashio since you are the one that first came out." Then Kagome turned her head to her daughter. "And for my little girl, you are going to be called InuMiYuu Tashio because you are a beautiful and gentle pup." She did not know why, but she based them after their father's name. That was not the matter, so she concentrated on her babies. InuTaro, now he looked so much like Inuyasha. InuMiYuu looked more like Kagome. She had Kagome's blue-gray eyes and her hair. InuMiYuu's ears were slightly pointed, whereas InuTaro's were cute puppy ears. InuTaro and InuMiYuu both had claws and fangs. She kissed them, and she put them in their separate cribs. "Goodnight my little ones…" Suddenly she sobbed while looking at them, and she could not stop until she slept from exhaustion.

**5 years later**

Kagome has been living in the United States for these years. There was no word from Inuyasha, which was good for Kagome, but things were getting worse with InuTaro. Kagome could see Inuyasha through her son. That is what she feared the most. None the less, she was going to do whatever she could to make things better. But that was not going to happen so easily.

"InuTaro, Stop pestering your sister!" Kagome said sternly to her son. InuTaro turned to look at his mother. His feet set apart, face scrunched up, his amber eyes glinting angrily, and his silver hair hanging in his eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" InuTaro shouted.

"I see that you are very angry, InuTaro. I do not know what to do anymore, baby, you just will not cooperate for me." Kagome answered. InuTaro's tantrums were becoming an every day thing.

"InuTaro let us go play with your toy cars." InuMiYuu interrupted cheerfully. Both children raced to their shared bedroom. Kagome walked into the living room to sit down, but as soon as she entered the room, the bell chimed.

"Why can I not ever get five **fucking** minutes to myself?" Kagome asked desperately. She sighed and walked to the door and tiredly threw it open. Suddenly she was met by Inuyasha Tashio's scrawling face. "Oh shit!" was all she said before she smacked the door in his face. "Oh shit…that was not a very smart thing to do as well." She said the minute the door slammed.

"Kagome, open the door and I promise not to be **too** angry." Inuyasha replied through the door. Kagome debated on weather to open the door or not. Making Inuyasha wait was not a very intelligent thing to do either. "Kagome, I am not going to go away…now open the damn door." Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome slowly opened the door and looked Inuyasha in the face. "It took you long enough." He smirked at her.

"I hate you." Kagome sneered with piercing eyes.

"I see that you are very angry, Kags. I do not know what to do anymore, baby, you just will not cooperate for me." He replied hotly mocking her. Kagome glared and made a move to shut the door again. Inuyasha caught the door this time and pushed his way into the house. Kagome backed away. She stood in the middle of the living room like a deer caught in headlights. "I have a lot of questions for you, Kagome. I just do not know where to begin." He added, "Oh yes, how about the two children of mine that you never bothered to tell me about?" He asked quietly, his amber eyes starting to bleed a deadly red color.

"Oops?" She answered nervously.

"Uh huh, big oops. And how old are they now, five?" He asked as he started walking towards her. With every step he took, she took one back.

"Yes, they are five." She answered strongly. The man was intimidating, but at least she could try to sound brave.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I had two children?" He asked annoyed, still approaching her.

"No." Kagome whispered.

"No…? Do you know how angry that makes me?" Kagome flinched as she walked into the wall behind her. Inuyasha was directly in front of her now. He lifted his right hand, as if he were going to touch her face. InuMiYuu walked in and froze when she saw the strange man in the living room. Inuyasha's gaze immediately snapped in her direction. His hand fell back to his side.

"_InuMiYuu."_ Inuyasha whispered his daughter's name. InuMiYuu visibly tensed, as if she had been struck. She stared, wide eyed, at the man before her.

"Mommy?" She said as she looked over at her mother.

"InuMi…" Kagome started to go to her, but one look from Inuyasha told her otherwise. Inuyasha walked over to his baby girl, and squatted down in front of her.

"Hey InuMiYuu, it is Otousan." He told her softly. InuMiYuu lifted a hand to Inuyasha's face and laid it on his cheek.

"You're the reason Okaasan cries at night." InuMiYuu said as she backed away. Inuyasha looked stunned. He stood up and backed away slightly. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who looked like she was going to cry.

"Just…InuMiYuu, go get your brother." Kagome said before walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha followed behind her, unsure of what to say. "Why are you here, Inuyasha? You had to of known about them for a while, so why did you just decide to pop in and play 'Daddy?' " Kagome asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"I've known about them for a year. My first reaction was to find you and make you pay. I waited until things were under control and my head cleared a bit. I am not playing Kagome…I am here to be their father and help raise them." He said seriously.

"How nice of you. I did not have a year to decide if I would be their mother or not. No Inuyasha, I got about half the time you did." Kagome snapped.

"You had nine months," Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome slammed the refrigerator and wheeled around to face him.

"I was two months along when I found out. Twins are considered a "High risk pregnancy." I had to have an emergency C-section at eight months along. When you are having multiple babies at the same time you have a higher risk of things going wrong. I had abruption placenta. It's where the placenta starts to tear away from the uterus before the baby is born. They did not think InuMiYuu was going to make it. She had a low level of oxygen in her blood when she was born. She still has breathing problems." Kagome explained.

"That must have been scary." Inuyasha said after a long pause.

"You have no idea." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" He countered.

"Okay, I know. I should have told you. I admit that. I did not think you would care. I figured that you would be impossible and demand that I have an abortion. I did not know what I was going to do, but I wanted the options." Kagome stated calmly.

"You wanted the options, but I could not have them? I would not have made you get an abortion…hell I probably would not have let you." He answered.

"My mistake was that I did not take your feelings into consideration. On the other hand, when you showed up here today, you did not take my feelings into consideration. I call it even." Kagome reasoned.

"I can live with that."

"Good." she said as she turned and headed to InuTaro and InuMiYuu's room. She was starting to get worried. The twins had not made any noises for a while. She walked into their room and found them asleep on the floor. InuTaro was holding on to his toy truck for dear life, making little tire prints across his face. InuMiYuu was curled up in a ball holding her favorite doll and sucking her thumb. They looked so peaceful so innocent. Kagome bent down and picked InuMiYuu up, she was much lighter than InuTaro. InuTaro also had a tendency to lash out and practically beat a person up in his sleep. She laid InuMiYuu on her bed and covered her up. She turned around to pick InuTaro up, but she found Inuyasha easily scooping him up.

"Be careful he is…" Kagome started but was cut off when InuTaro decked Inuyasha in the jaw with his balled up fist. InuTaro started his usual thrashing about, Inuyasha let out a low, soothing growl, and InuTaro immediately calmed down. Inuyasha set him on his bed, and he covered InuTaro up. "Okay, how the hell did you manage that?" Kagome asked tiredly as Inuyasha turned around.

"I have a way with babies?" Inuyasha suggested.

"I highly doubt that. Tell me how you did that." Kagome asked again.

"No, sorry. That is for me to know, and you to never find out." He answered jokingly.

"Inuyasha, I am serious. I always come out with a black eye and tons of bruises." Kagome tried again.

"I do not think I faired much better. My jaw is starting to throb." Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room. Kagome was following Inuyasha sighed and said, "It is a demon thing, okay?"

"I can live with that…for now anyway." Kagome smirked. "I suppose we need to sort some things out." Kagome stated dreadfully.

"I suppose so." Inuyasha answered as he sat down on the couch. Kagome sat in the chair opposite of him.

"So… I do not think you would be willing to have them on the weekends?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I do not think so."

"Well, you are not living here." Kagome glared at him.

"Of course I am." He answered her.

"No! This is my house, and I do not want you living here!" Kagome yelled.

"Then what do you think we should do? I'm not giving my kids up."

"They do not even know you!" Kagome yelled again.

"Well, I wonder why they do not know me." Inuyasha glared.

"Look Inuyasha, I do not think it is going kill you to live down the street." Kagome said.

"Well Kags, I do not think it is going kill you to live halfway across the world from your kids." Inuyasha countered.

"You would not dare." Kagome threatened.

"Try me." Inuyasha stated.

"I am not giving you my kids." Kagome stated.

"Correction! They are both ours Kagome, and I am not leaving here without them!" Inuyasha said.

"Then you are staying here!"

…

"HEY YOU TRICKED ME!" Kagome yelled.

"You are the one that fell for it. I agree I am not leaving." Inuyasha laughed.

"You are so infuriating." Kagome glared.

"Yeah, well I can think of a few choice words for you." Inuyasha smirked.

"I hate you." Kagome snapped.

"Well, I love you." He shot back at her.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! That is not funny."

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" Inuyasha glared.

"Well, you didn't mean it…" Kagome glared back almost teary-eyed. Kagome stood up, huffed, and stormed off.

"Kagome, where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha jumped off the couch and went after her. All Kagome did was walk to another room rubbing her head with her hands.

"No where! Just leave me alone!" She scooted out a dinning chair and sat down.

"I thought we were going to work things out?" He sat next to her looking at her angrily.

"Not right now, you are making me have a head ach."

"That is no excuse!" he slammed the dinning table. "We are talking now!"

"ALRIGHT!" she slammed the table as well, and she looked at Inuyasha with annoyance. "What?"

Oweeeee! Cliffhangers...Do you not hate those things. Actually this is where I got stuck...writers block...so if you could help me come up with something, I would surely appreciate it. Thanks! Review!


	2. Kagome's date & meeting dad

_Disclaimer - Inuyasha is not mine...sigh neither is much of this story. Most of this story has been changed from its original content. I did not like the author's chapter 2 and she seemed to be taking forever with the story. _

_This story is my favorite, so expect updates of chapters on this one than my others, but not soon. School is coming up for me again and I might be too busy in that. With your helping this story, we can expect some of this story to go my and your way. Enjoy!_

**"Kagome's date and meeting a cool dad for the first time"**

Before Inuyasha could say anything, the door bell rang again.

"Now who in the hell is it this time?" Kagome gets up and heads to the door. Inuyasha follows. Kagome opens the door to see…

"Hey Kagome. Are you ready for our…Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no Kouga I was just…" Kagome was cut off.

"Like hell you are! My wife and I are talking here!"

"We are not even married! What ever brought up that idea?"

"Well, we have two kids; so technically, we are in a common law marriage."

"I don't think so! We were never married and we are never going to be!"

"Um…I will just see you later Kagome." Kouga backs away nervously.

"No that is O.K. Kouga! I am ready for our date." Kagome grabs Kouga's arm. She wants to get away from Inuyasha for at least an hour or two. She looks back at Inuyasha, who has glaring eyes and a blood vain from the forehead, and says, "You can take care of the kids for an hour or so, can you not, Inuyasha? I mean, you want to be their daddy, so take care of them while I am gone." Before Inuyasha could speak a word, "Thanks Inuyasha." She slams the door and immediately one can hear a car skid off.

…

"DAMN THAT WOMAN!" Inuyasha grits his teeth. Balling up his fist, ready to strike at anything, he tries to breathe slowly. "I am going to get her!"

"Who are you?" a voice came behind him. Inuyasha jumped a bit and turned around. "I said who are you?" Inuyasha looked at his son awake and talking to him for the first time.

"It's me. Your Otousan."

"My dad?" InuTaro looks Inuyasha over by going around him in circles.

"What are you doing squirt?" Inuyasha got no response until InuTaro was in front of him.

"No wonder you look so much like me." InuTaro stated, and Inuyasha smiled.

"But if you are my dad, why were you not here since I was a baby?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome even hid the knowledge of why he was not here for them for five years. Now Kagome is really going to get it, Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha knelt down to look at his son face to face.

"It is because your mother was trying to keep me away from you and your sister."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you ask her."

…

"Well, it is good that you are here now dad than not at all."

"I am glad to here that InuTaro." Inuyasha smiled. After a few moments of silence, "So what do you want to do while your mom is away son?"

"She is away?" then InuTaro thought. "Oh, she must be with Uncle Kouga."

"Uncle Kouga!"

"Yeah, he has been with us since my sister and I were babies. We almost called him daddy once." That last sentence ticked Inuyasha off.

"Does he want to marry your mom?"

"He has tried. But she keeps saying 'no' to him and saying that she can only be real close friends. I don't know what that means, but no one seems to be willing to answer.

"Don't worry son. How about 10 years when you are old enough to understand it?" Inuyasha blushed. He was for the fact that his son knew those kinds of words, yet he did not know what they meant. Pretty innocent kid if I do say so myself, Inuyasha thought.

"Pretty long if you ask me."

"Heh. That will not seem that long once you are my age, InuTaro."

"You know dad. I can talk to you like I can my sister. But if you have me talk to mom about anything, we just end up yelling at each other. I hate her."

"You cannot really hate your mother InuTaro. What makes you say such a thing?"

"Long story and I don't want to discus it."

"Sure thing son. Maybe we can talk about it when your ready." InuTaro looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"You know. I have only known you for about 15 minutes. And I think, you are the coolest dad a boy, like me, could ever have." Now that made Inuyasha smile and almost jump with joy. Inuyasha grabs InuTaro and puts him on his shoulder.

"O.K. big boy, what do you want to do?" InuTaro thought for a moment.

"Well, first let's wake up my sister."

"Always a first."

"Then let's go out and get some Ice cream."

"Great idea!"

Sorry that is had to be cut there. You guys so desperately wanted to know what was going to happen next, so here it is. Now the next chap will be, "A date ruined" Review though to let the next chap happen. .


End file.
